The Child that Couldn't Howl
by Happy Stalker Ball
Summary: Was Kraden really excited about werewolves in Garoh just because he wanted to 'learn more.' I think not...


A/N: Okay, this would just _not_ leave me alone, no matter how utterly ridiculous I thought it was-it was just _rolling_ around in my head (for, like, two weeks now!). I'm sure this doesn't quite agree with Golden Sun's storyline, but that's why we have imagination, right? Anyway, I had to agree with Jenna- Kraden _did_ seem a bit overexcited about those werewolves in Garoh. Well, he claims that he's excited because he's a scholar and likes to learn, etc, etc....but here's the ***real*** reason he got _SO_ excited......

Don't own Golden Sun.

**Slightly edited 11/14/08**

**O**o**O**o

"What a disappointment," Jenna mumbled as she, Felix, and Kraden scouted out the little village.

Sheba nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, I was really hoping to see another one of those werewolves."

Kraden sighed. "So was I. I'm still having trouble believing we actually sighted one. Do you know how hard they are to find? Researchers and scholars have been trying for _years_ to track this unique species down and they always seem to have no luck. It's almost as if the species knows when the researchers and scholars are on their tails because they always disappear when anyone begins to even _think_ they've discovered a habitat."

"That's weird," Jenna commented. "Almost like they know when someone's on their trail, huh?"

"Yes," Kraden told her. "This species is very wise. They have excellent reflexes and are able to sense things before they happen. It's a very special species."

"Sounds like you've done a lot of research on them," Sheba noted.

"Yes, I've done quite a bit of research on this particular species. Let's just say I find them very fascinating," Kraden smiled.

Felix stopped walking and began looking around the place. Jenna stopped by her brother and gave him a questioning look. "What is it, Felix?" she asked.

"Everyone here has those ridiculous outfits on," he told her quietly. "Haven't you noticed? It's as if they're trying to hide something."

Jenna glanced around, noting the large overcoats the villagers all had on. "Well, it is kind of chilly out here, Felix," she said wrapping her arms around her and shivering. "I'd like a jacket right about now."

"It's not **that** chilly," Felix said meaningfully.

"Perhaps the coats are the 'in' thing right now," Sheba commented also glancing around at the villagers. "They are nice looking. I wouldn't mind getting one myself. Maybe they have them at the shop here?"

Felix blinked a bit taken aback at what he had just heard. "You want to....shop?"

Sheba shrugged. "I _have_ been in these rags since we met," Sheba pointed out, motioning at her clothes. "I know they get washed and all, but I'd like a bit of variety, you know?"

Jenna nodded. "I am in total agreement with her," she told her brother.

"We could check out the shop in the morning. I think they're closed now," Kraden spoke up.

Felix frowned. Obviously none of them were getting the weird vibes he was getting from the villagers. _But surely I can't be the only one who thinks they're hiding something, _he thought, observing the villagers who were all avoiding eye contact. "None of you feel that....the villagers are being kind of dodgy? They seem like they're hiding something..." Felix commented his eyes meeting his companions hoping at least _one_ of them understood.

He received three blank stares. Sheba frowned, gave the villagers a sweeping glance, and shook her head.

"Can't say that I see where you're coming from, Felix," Kraden stated giving the boy a skeptical look.

"Nu-uh," Jenna shrugged.

_Why me? __**Why?**_ Felix clenched his teeth and drew in a sharp breath. Was he the only observant adept in their group? "Sheba, why don't you read their minds? I really think they're hiding something."

Sheba looked unsure. "I don't know, Felix. I don't like doing that unless absolutely necessary. You know I don't feel comfortable invading others' private thoughts. _I_ wouldn't like it if someone just went around reading _my_ mind."

"Please, just read one," Felix told her.

Sheba gave a sigh that made it clear she really didn't want to do what he was asking but she would anyway. She walked towards the nearest villager and held up her hands concentrating on her mind reading ability.

"Well, that was interesting," Sheba mumbled as she walked back towards Felix, Jenna, and Kraden. "The guy was thinking about how festive nights usually are on a full moon. Apparently, we're cramping their style," she huffed.

"That's it?" Felix asked. Sheba nodded giving Felix a look. He sighed and shook his head. "Fine. Let's go and check in for the night. We'll stay at the inn here."

"Maybe we'll hear some wolves tonight," Jenna whispered to Sheba and the two girls giggled excitedly as they entered the inn. Felix went off to pay for the night and Kraden hung back by the door.

Kraden stared out the door at the cliffs hoping to catch a glimpse of one of the werewolves. It had been so long.......

"Kraden?" Felix startled Kraden out of his thoughts. "Are you coming up to bed?"

"Yes, I'm coming," Kraden confirmed with a nod of his head. He followed Felix up to their room.

"The girls are staying in the room across the hall from ours," Felix told Kraden as he went to the bathroom to shower and change. Felix waited for a response and raised his brows when he didn't get one. It was rather odd not having the old man spout paragraphs of nonsense at him for once. Kraden seemed to have become uncharacteristically quiet since their fruitless werewolf search. Felix shrugged it off, grabbed his clothes, and went to the bathroom.

Kraden sighed and rested his elbows on the window, staring up at the full moon. Memories of his childhood slowly began to materialize in his mind's eye.

**O**o**O**o

"Mommy, can I go out tonight?" a young boy tugged on his mother's shirt. His mother looked down at her son and paused in thought.

"Perhaps....we should probably check with your father first," she said, grabbing his hand.

"Mommy, I want to go outside to," another boy trailed behind the two.

"Me, too!" a little girl quipped, following them around the house. Soon all three of the children were whining loudly and clinging to their mother's clothes.

The woman sighed loudly and tired to pry them off her. "Now, listen up, Kraden, Mayden, and Praden," she scolded them. "We'll ask your father if tonight's the right night. We have to be prepared."

"But, Mommy, I'm always prepared to play," Mayden, the young girl, protested.

"That's not what I mean," the mother rolled her eyes in irritation. "Tonight isn't play night."

"It's not?" Kraden spoke up curiously. "But it's a full moon tonight," he pointed out the window. "When all the wolves come out to play!" He eyes got bright as he looked at his younger siblings. Mayden and Praden's eyes also got wide with excitement and they began to bounce around.

"Yes, Mommy, it's 'howl at the moon' night!" They sang cheerfully.

Praden tugged at his mother's skirt. "Do we get to go out _this_ time?" he pleaded.

Mayden folded her arms. "Yes, we always have to stay _inside_ on full moon nights," she whined.

"Yeah," Kraden complained, "we never get to go outside and howl with everyone else!"

"Listen, children," the frazzled woman bent down so she was eye level with her kids. "We haven't let you out before because your father and I aren't sure whether or not you're ready. If the moonlight doesn't affect you yet, then you must stay inside. Otherwise it could prove to be dangerous frolicking around the town."

"But it will affect us, Mommy!" Kraden insisted. Praden and Mayden both nodded their heads energetically.

"Yes, Mommy, we'll change into our 'other' form just like you and Daddy!"

"I don't know," their mother said in obvious doubt.

"Hey, Hon," an arm was suddenly around her neck.

"Daddy!" the three children all cried happily.

Kraden ran up to his father. "Tell Mommy we're ready!"

"Hey, Ainrofilac," she greeted her husband, ignoring her children's chatter. "How was your day at work?"

"Boring without you," he made eyes at her and pecked her cheek. "So, Saxet, how was _your_ day?"

"It just wasn't the same without you," she replied, returning the eyes and peck on the cheek. "Our children believe they are ready to howl at the moon," she whispered in his ear. He glanced down at his kids who'd all managed to grab some part of his pants leg.

He shrugged. "Well, I suppose they're most likely ready." He said, looking back up at her. "They're all old enough by now, so everything should go fine. What do you say?"

"Well, I guess it's now or later, huh?" she sighed. "Might as well get it over with while we can, right?" Ainrofilac nodded his head in agreement. He knelt down on the ground and smiled brightly at his kids.

"Guess tonight's your lucky night, huh?" he asked them with twinkling eyes.

"Does that mean.......?" Praden asked hopefully. His mother and father both nodded their heads in response.

"Oh, goody!" Kraden clapped his hands and jumped up and down.

"Yay!" Mayden threw her arms around Kraden, who promptly jerked away from her. She then threw her arms around Praden who also shook her off. She frowned and huffed at her brothers' behavior.

"You've eaten your early supper, right?" Ainrofilac asked, glancing at Saxet. She mouthed 'yes' and he stood up still smiling down at his overexcited children. "Okay, then, I guess that means all we have to do is go outside and let the moonlight bathe us. Then we'll come back in and eat our mid-supper."

"Come now, children," Saxet instructed them as they began to walk out the door. "Watch me and your father first. Stand at the door." The children nodded and all stood by the door as their mother and father wandered into their front yard.

"Wow," Kraden breathed as he watched his mother's skin slowly spout fur. Her nose became longer and her arms and legs seemed to re-proportion themselves. Suddenly a tail sprouted out from behind her. Mayden grabbed Kraden's arm and squealed in excitement.

"This is _so_ cool," she whispered to her eldest brother as they watched their father go through a similar transformation.

"I can't wait until we go," Praden whispered excitedly to his siblings. They both bobbed their heads in anticipation. Loud, piercing howls caused the children to focus on their parents. Their parents were sitting side by side howling loudly at the moon.

"I hope they don't forget we're here," Kraden muttered.

"Of course not," Saxet's cheerful voice assured him. The three children looked up at their mother who was now standing on her hind legs. She waved for them to come out into the open. "Come now. Don't be afraid."

"Yes!" Mayden screeched and ran out into the open. "Ahh, it's happening!" She squealed as she stared at her hands transfixed. They were growing claws and fur by the moment. "Yes! Come on you two," she spun to face her brothers who were hanging out by the door, nervously watching the scene play out. Praden and Kraden glanced at each other and nodded, both stepping out into the open at the same time. Praden instantly began transforming.

Kraden stared at his hand waiting for claws and fur to start growing. Praden and Mayden had already started howling at the moon and were chasing each other in their wolf form. Kraden closed his eyes and opened them, expecting paws in place of his hands. Nothing. No change. He frowned. Something wasn't right. He positioned his body so it was completely bathed in the moonlight. Still nothing.

"Mommy! Daddy!" he cried, staring at his still white skin, horrified. "Nothing's happening to me!" A sharp gasp escaped his mother's lips and she ran over followed shortly by his father.

"What do you mean, 'nothing's happening to you?'" Ainrofilac demanded.

"Look!" Kraden pointed at his hand which still had five fingers and no claws. "I'm still the same."

"That can't be right," Saxet looked confused. "Um, try howling. Maybe if you howl, you'll transform. My brother was like that," she explained. "He had to howl before he could transform."

Kraden nodded and inhaled deeply. A second later he let out a shrill, piercing, and long howl. Saxet looked mortified.

"Make it stop, Mommy!" Mayden screamed covering her ears.

"It hurts my ears!" Praden cried also cupping his paws over his furry ears.

"The child can't even howl properly!" Ainrofilac yelled over the horrifying sound. He glared at Saxet. "I thought you said I was the only one!"

Saxet looked taken aback. "What?!" she looked confused at first, but then realization of what her husband was accusing her of came full force. "How could you even _think _that after all I've done?!" She demanded. "You could have told me you had family problems!" She exclaimed pointing at the still howling Kraden.

"I have family problems?" Ainrofilac gasped. "What would make you think that?"

"That!" she waved her hand at Kraden angrily. "This is a disgrace! I don't want a disgrace to be running around in my family!"

"Well, if you'd stuck to one..." he trailed off seeing the anger burn brightly in her eyes.

"Don't even!" she snapped furiously. "I **CAN NOT **believe this!" She hollered. She frowned at Kraden. "_**HUSH**_!" She yelled over his noise. Kraden sniffled and stopped his howling.

"It didn't work, Mommy," he cried.

"Don't call me that!" Saxet exclaimed. Kraden looked up at her confused.

"And don't call me 'Daddy,'" Ainrofilac instructed. "Since I doubt......" he decided to drop it when he noticed the angry glint Saxet had in her eyes.

"Look," Saxet turned towards her husband. "I know of a couple of scholars who should be coming by tomorrow. They've always wanted kids, but aren't able to have any. We can give them our defect."

"If you can call it 'ours,'" Ainrofilac grumbled. Kraden's eyes got huge.

"What? You're giving me away?" he asked fearfully.

"Yes, well, we know of some nice people that would love to have a little boy," Saxet assured the frightened boy. "They'll take care real good care of you and show you the whole world."

"But I don't want to go," he insisted. "I want to stay and howl at the moon!"

"Oh, I'm sure they'll howl at the moon with you," Saxet promised. "They have howls like yours and they're very nice. "I'm sure Ben and Jen will take good care of you. They're both nice people. They may seem a little off at first, but you'll love being with them," she spoke with confidence. _And even if you don't, it's not like you have a choice_.

"And who knows?" Ainrofilac spoke up. "Maybe Ben will turn out to be a _real_ father," he said, glaring at Saxet and hoping she caught the double meaning. Saxet inhaled a deep breath and clenched her teeth.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," she muttered.

"But what about Mayden and Praden?" Kraden asked, looking at his siblings who had backed off far away from him and their parents. Praden shrugged and Mayden refused to meet his eyes.

"You'll love Ben and Jen, don't worry," Saxet reassured him. "Now, why don't you head off to bed?" She shooed him into the house. He slowly trudged to his bed tears spilling over his cheeks. It wasn't fair! He clenched his fists and threw himself on his bed. The howls from the rest of his family could be heard throughout the night. One day he'd show them he could howl and be a wolfperson, just like them! **One day!**

**O**o**O**o

Kraden continued to stare at the moon, vaguely aware of a quiet sound that seemed to resonate throughout the room. The next day Jen and Ben had been by. They had been thrilled at the prospect of having a child. His parents had obviously left out the fact he was a 'defect.' Jen and Ben had proven to be great parents and taught him everything he knew. However, one day Kraden would find his younger siblings and prove to them he could howl with the best of them. He doubted his parents were still alive unless their transformation added many, many years to life.

He let his eyes wander towards the heavily clothed villagers. He knew they knew something. They had to! If only he, Felix, Jenna, or Sheba could get them to loosen up. They were all so uptight about werewolves. He shook his head slightly and looked back up at the moon allowing moonbeams to dance upon his face. He smiled, still unaware of the quiet sound that filled his and Felix's room.

Felix walked back into the bedroom a bit later, slightly taken aback. Kraden was still at the window making some pathetic noise.

Felix shook his head and climbed into bed. "Kraden, I really don't want to know so I won't ask. However, I will ask you to stop that pathetic howling at the moon!" Felix gave Kraden pointed look. "I'd like to sleep and it'll be hard to do so with you making that...._noise_."

"It's **NOT** pathetic!" Kraden growled. "Or **defective!!"** Kraden shouted, throwing his head back and howling even louder. Felix jumped out of bed, hoping to shut Kraden up before the old man woke any of the other guests up.

"Okay, okay," Felix agreed. "It's not defective _or _pathetic! And I never _said_ it was defective anyway." Felix grabbed Kraden's shoulders and shook him. "I'm sorry."

Kraden blinked a couple of times. "I'm sorry, Felix, I just get upset when someone catches me howling and makes fun of it."

Felix's mouth opened and closed, unsure how to respond to that. A bang on the door announced that Kraden's howling had, indeed, woken someone up.

"Hey," Jenna shouted, forcing the door open. Sheba was right behind her, trying to get Jenna to quiet down. Jenna folded her arms and glared at her brother and teacher. "What was with all that _pitifu_l howling?"

Felix groaned as Kraden began to shake with anger. Kraden spun around and slammed the door shut on Jenna and Sheba.

"Hey!" both girls cried.

Kraden glared at the door. "It's not **'PITIFUL'** either!!"

A/N: And that, folks, is the _real_ reason Kraden got SO happy about seeing werewolves! Please leave a review! Thanks!


End file.
